


Secret Needs: Chapter Two

by terisxenite



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-06
Updated: 2006-02-06
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terisxenite/pseuds/terisxenite
Summary: Mal's had no luck discovering what Simon's been up to off ship.  Will he find out what's going on or will Simon stay tight lipped.





	Secret Needs: Chapter Two

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** None for this chapter, see future chapters for more specific warnings.

  
Author's notes: None for this chapter, see future chapters for more specific warnings.  


* * *

Secret Needs: Chapter Two

## Secret Needs: Chapter Two

Several days passed before Mal got the chance to talk with Simon again. They had just made landfall on yet another anti-alliance border planet, and Mal managed to catch Simon as he was headed down the gain plank. "It'd be best if you rethink that Simon, we have ourselves a conversation to finish before you're gonna be going anywhere?" 

"Alright what would you like to talk about?" 

"I do believe I've already explained that." 

"Now see that can't be it, we have finished that conversation already. To refresh your memory I fail to see how personal errands fall under your realm of command Captain. I've already assured you that it has nothing to do with any other member of this crew, and that it isn't illegal. I wouldn't bring any unwanted attention to myself or this ship, for reasons that you very well know. Since that's the case I don't see how any of this is your business." 

"As long as you're on this ship Simon everything you do is my business. Especially since it involves your well being as it so obviously does. Tam aide did you really think that I wouldn't notice the fact that you limp back onto this boat weak and exhausted every time you go on one of these errands of yours? Now you may well think that I'm all sorts of things Simon but stupid's not one of em. Even Jayne has noticed something's up with you." Mal was pleased to see the faint look of surprise at that statement, might impress upon the boy how deep he was in what ever this was. 

"Now it's not that I don't trust you, but somehow I think you and I have different ideas as to what's harmful to a member of my crew and what's my business. So unless you want me to confine you to your quarters every time we make planet fall I'd suggest that you start talking." Simon's cheeks pinkened and the gears in Mal's head stopped suddenly at an answer. "Could it be that you're embarrassed to tell me where you've been and aren't just digging in your heels like a stubborn mule?" 

"I still don't see why it's of any interest." Simon spat sharp as nails. 

"So you are embarrassed. In that case provided that I have your word that what you're doing isn't harmful to my crew I suppose that I'm willing to let it lie." 

"You've my word." 

"Well alright then." 

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading. If you like it let me know, if you don't like it let me know. Thanks to those who've done so already. Be ready for the reveal in the next chapter, because we all know Mal leaving something like this alone...heh not gonna happen.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Secret Needs: Chapter Two**   
Author:   **Teris Xenite**   
Details:   **Work-In-Progress**  |  **PG**  |  ***slash***  |  **2k**  |  **02/06/06**   
Characters:  Malcolm, Simon   
Pairings:  Mal/Simon   
Summary:  Mal's had no luck discovering what Simon's been up to off ship. Will he find out what's going on or will Simon stay tight lipped.   
Notes:  None for this chapter, see future chapters for more specific warnings.   
Sequel to:  Secret Needs: Chapter One   
  



End file.
